


The Battle of the Bulge (Frerard One Shot)

by fronkiethesweetbaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronkiethesweetbaby/pseuds/fronkiethesweetbaby
Summary: An excerpt is read in history class, and let's just say it's the Battle of the Bulge.





	The Battle of the Bulge (Frerard One Shot)

In my social studies textbook I read about the Battle of the Bulge and I internally screamed, thinking of a teacher/student smut idea.  
My thoughts exploded as I typed and this is what I came up with.  
Enjoi

\---

"The battle of the bulge." Mr. Iero started, and Brendon Urie immediately snorted.

"Mr. Urie, do you find yourself funny?" Mr. Iero asked, eyeing Brendon with a narrowed left eye.

"Um, yeah." Brendon talked back, and Mr. Iero went over to his desk and filled out a piece of pink paper, before handing it to Brendon.

"Detention tomorrow during lunch."

"Dude, are you serious? I have lab during lunch tomorrow!"

"Too bad, Urie, it sucks to be you." Mr. Iero sassed, before sitting down at his desk and opening his textbook.

"Follow along with-- hm, no... Let's have a student read this section today. Anyone like to read?"

No one raised their hand. Not Hayley, not Brendon, not Patrick, not Andy, not Vic, not Kellin, not Ryan...

"Gerard, how about you?" Mr. Iero landed eyes on the only kid who wasn't paying attention, instead, he was looking down at his binder, probably drawing.

"Huh?" Gerard asked, putting his pen down quickly.

"You should be paying attention in my class." Mr. Iero snarled, and Gerrd turned bright red.

For some odd reason, he was always the one who was picked on and pointed out for not paying attention.

If Mr. Iero had known that Brendon and Ryan were having buttsex in the bathroom the day before, he would have thought the whole world was dillusional.

"So... About that reading." Mr. Iero said, and Gerard nervously picked up his textbook.

"You should have that open already, Mr. Way."

"Yes, sorry, sir."

"Page 793."

"Okay. On December 16, 1944, German forces began a fierce counterattack."

Mr. Iero watched Gerard intently as he read the passage, watching as Gerard turned beet red when he read "creating a bulge in the front lines."

At that moment, Mr. Iero noticed something about his student.

Gerard started sweating, his face turned red, and he moved his hands from the page of his textbook to his lap.

Mr. Iero knew what was hiding behind those hands.

Not to be a pervert, but Frank had a huge thing for Gerard.

That was the reason why he always picked on Gerard. He wanted to interact with him. Seeing Gerard embarrassed and red turned him on, and seeing Gerard turned on nearly knocked him out of his seat.

This was literally the battle of the bulge for Mr. Iero-- but in this case, he was battling the bulge that was threatening to form in his pants.

"Alone and wounded, he used the... Tank's-- machine gun..." Gerard breathed in heavily, exhaling with "to hold off enemy troops on three sides."

Mr. Iero was internally dying.

"Gerard. Meet me outside, please. The rest of you, read the rest of the passage and answer analysis questions 1-4. Behave yourselves and don't cause a pigsty." he said, watching Gerard quickly stand up and run outside, trying to hide the bulge in his skinny jeans that was just too hard to hide anymore.

Mr. Iero followed soon after, making sure his dick wasn't completely visible in his looser work pants.

He closed the door, seeing Gerard standing against the wall, his eyes closed, his forehead sweaty, breathing in and out heavily, his erection swelling inside his jeans.

"Mr. Way." Mr. Iero said in a low tone.

Gerard's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Mr. Iero, I am so, so, so, so--"

"Shut up." Mr. Iero growled, taking a step closer to Gerard.

"I'm sorry, sir--"

"You almost made me lose it."

"I'm sorry, Frank!"

Mr. Iero stopped in his tracks.

"Frank?" he questioned.

"I'm--" Gerard began to apologize.

"No need to be sorry."

"No. It's just that--"

"Just what?" Frank cut Gerard off.

"I--"

"Like--" Frank added.

"You." Gerard finished.

With that said, Frank had moved closer to Gerard, put his arms around his waist, and pressed his lips against the student's.

Gerard reacted immediately, his arms wrapping around his history teacher's neck, as they slowly, passionately kissed.

Frank soon reached his hand down, palming Gerard's very hard erection, which was about to burst out of his pants, most likely busting a zipper.

"Mr. Iero..." Gerard trailed off.

"What, sugar?"

"I need you." Gerard moaned, as Frank pushed his hand into the bulge in Gerard's pants, making him moan.

"Janitor's closet." Frank mumbled against Gerard's lips, before taking his hand and tugging him into the minuscule closet next to the boy's bathrooms.

As soon as the door was closed, Frank removed his shirt, and Gerard removed his, their hands roaming freely over each other's bodies, Frank feeling the slight chub on Gerard's waist and belly, while Gerard's fingers traced over his teacher's various intriguing tattoos.

They heavily made out, grinding against each other with much force, before Gerard let out a small whine.

"Mr. Iero... I can't take it anymore."

"Can't take what anymore, sweetheart?" Frank teased, running a finger down from Gerard's belly button to his v-line, making Gerard spasm a little bit.

"Just-- just fuck me."

"What do you say?"

"Just FUCK ME, Mr. Iero, PLEASE!"

Frank smirked before unzipping Gerard's tight jeans, before shimmying them off, and taking off his own work slacks and boxers.

"Turn around." he ordered, and Gerard did as his teacher told him.

Frank knelt down on his knees near Gerard's ass, giving it a tiny slap before spreading his ass cheeks.

"What--what are you doing, Mr. Iero?" Gerard hesitated.

"Shh... I'm working my magic." Frank smirked, before inserting his tongue into Gerard's pink hole.

Gerard let out a gasp; was Frank seriously rimming him? This was crazy... And it was his first time.

Frank moved his tongue in and out of Gerard's asshole, and Gerard let out a few more sharp gasps and moans before Frank's tongue left him.

Gerard let out a strangled whine, because his dick was beyond swollen, and he was about to come any second, and--

Frank entered him with his dick.

It was so much bigger than his tongue.

Frank held onto Gerard's chubby hips before rocking back and forth into Gee, letting him adjust.

It wasn't long before both were reaching their climaxes, Frank hitting Gerard's prostate perfectly thrust for thrust, and Gerard moving in sync with his teacher.

Frank moaned really loudly, shoving his fist in his mouth to prevent being caught having sex with his student in the janitor's closet, Gerard following soon after.

Frank pulled out, his dick going limp, turned Gerard around, and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you, Gerard."

"You really mean that?"

"I have for a long time."

"I-- I love you too."

"I'll give you a pass. Also.." Frank said slyly, pulling his boxers and slacks back on, as Gerard pulled on his shirt.

"Yes, sir?"

"Detention after school today."

"Why?"

"I'll show you later."


End file.
